battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Under the Same Roof
Under the Same Roof is a BOTGD2 thread. It was written in July 2019 Summary Having just spoken to Chief Grey and her mother Seasick about the upcoming second rebellion, Eydis, a new member, heads towards the nearest bar on Haligan Island. On the way there she runs into Sven, and the two begin an unlikely friendship. Full Text Eydis: Stepping outside of Chief Grey’s house, Eydis let out a long sigh of relief. She must have been in there for an hour, but it felt so much longer. Dealing with Grey was one thing, but when her mother Seasick showed up, Eydis thought for sure her chances of joining the rebellion were done for. Thankfully, Grey seemed to be okay with it all, and allowed Eydis to join up. Since Seasick backed off, Eydis didn’t have to worry about being under constant surveillance. Walking down the winding path through the village, Eydis decided to take in the sights and smells of Haligan Island. She couldn’t remember the last time she had visited. Just as she was beginning to enjoy her surroundings, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Sven coming her way. Sven: Sven began walking back toward his house with Pyro by his side. He and his sisters spent a good hour racing between Pyro and SkySinger also trying to prepare Kari for when she would get her own dragon. Finally, he found himself getting a little tired and wanted to head back. It took a little, but he managed to convince Dagny and Kari to have more fun without him. He just wanted to try to take a nap…hopefully without nightmares, and it was then that he saw Eydis. “Hey,” he said. Eydis: '''“Oh, hey Brat, how goes?” Eydis asked casually, trying to make the best of her situation. It’s not that she didn’t like Grey’s kids, it’s just that she felt too old for them or too cool. Havelock probably told them about all the bad things she’s done, so there was no point in trying to hide it. “Looks like I’m a new member of the rebellion. You in too?” '''Sven: “Uhhh…I…guess?” Sven said raising an eyebrow at Havelock’s sister. He honestly wasn’t really sure. His parents never said for sure whether or not he was a member of the rebellion, and before, he might’ve wanted to be a part of it. However, after all that with Rhenco, he couldn’t help but wonder if that was even a possibility. “Wait…how did you even convince my mom to let you join?” Eydis: “Oh you know, the good old ‘ill follow orders and won’t go looking for trouble’ lie never fails.” Eydis smirked. “Well, honestly, she said it was ultimately my choice, and my mom gave up as she always does, so now I’m a member. Are you excited for all the danger we’ll get into??” Sven: “Uhh..well, actually…I’m not in the Rebellion,” Sven said as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “at least not officially. Mom says we’re not ready for it yet.” Eydis: “Are you kidding? Aren’t you like, 18 now, you should be allowed to experience some of the excitement“ Eydis argued. “I mean, you’re the next Chief of Haligan Island, you need to experience warfare and what better way than to join this rebellion? I’d try talking to her about it again…“ Sven: “Seventeen, actually, and I guess,” Sven shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. “I want to learn, but…” he began to rub his arm thinking back on his captivity, “I don’t know if I could even do it, you know?” Eydis: “You can and you will. Peace in our time isn’t possible, Svenny. Haligan is going to go to war with someone or another one of these days, and your mom’s not going to be able to fight for you.” Eydis said, not realizing what she was saying. “Even if you don’t fight, you should at least be allowed to go and witness the fighting, and the planning that goes into these things. And maybe help people too.” Sven: Sven didn’t even bother to acknowledge Eydis calling him “Svenny” as he was too focused on the advice she gave him. “I…I guess,” he said trying to push the shock down. She did have a point. Someday, he was going to take his mother’s place as the next Chief, and this–overseeing battles and such–was going to be his job. Grey wouldn’t be able to help him. It was all going to fall on him. Eydis: “Well, ultimately it’s up to you.“ Eydis shrugged, turning to walk down another path through the village. “Oh by the way, I’m bunking with you guys for a while. Or at least, ‘till this rebellion takes off. Don’t suppose you got a bed for me?“ She winked at Sven. Sven: “Oh…well…I suppose Mom and Dad will get you a cot or something,” Sven replied. “I mean that’s what they did for Deoiridh.” Eydis: Eydis stopped and turned to Sven. “Who is Deoiridh?” Sven: Sven widened his brown eyes as he stared at Eydis…completely dumbfounded. He remembered that the family all agreed to keep Deoiridh’s…other life a secret from his Aunt Warren due to…well, the fact that it would be weird if Warren knew that her late husband was reincarnated into the body of a 17-year-old girl. They also agreed to keep it a secret from the village. However, they didn’t truly cover as to whether or not Seasick’s family could know the truth. “Uhhhh…well..uhhh…she…she’s just some…girl we found…?” Sven tried to say wondering if Eydis would even buy that lie. Eydis: Eydis raised her eyebrow at Sven. Why was he being weird about this girl… The young woman rolled her eyes. “Oh geez, let me guess, she’s a demon or some nonsense, right?” Just as Sven opened his mouth to reply, Eydis shook her head and cut him off. “You know what, I don’t wanna know. As long as I’m not sleeping on the floor or out with the dragons, I’m a happy gal.” Sven: “Oh, it’s okay, she’s only my uncle reincarnated after he died 10 years ago…” he thought to himself. He silently thanked Hel that Eydis didn’t press the matter and just left it alone. “Anyway, don’t worry,” he replied. “Mom will probably have a cot or something ready for you.” Eydis: “Sounds good to me.” Eydis replied. “Look,I promise I won’t get into any trouble while I’m here. Not until the rebellion starts…” Sven: Sven crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Eydis. “And how do I know that you’re not lying?” he asked. “You literally just told me that you used that line with my mom to join this Rebellion.” Eydis: Eydis chuckled and flashed a smile at Sven. “Oh good, you were paying attention. Well, if I were to start trouble… where would it be? At the bar? I assume you must have one here…Care for a drink?” Sven: Sven pursed his lips. He figured he could always duck out if Eydis were to ever try to start any trouble, he could always sneak out of the bar. Then again, everyone on this island knew who he was. They would try to behave in front of the son of the Chief. “Chief…king…landlord…it matters little to Rhenco.” Those words rang in his head…but he shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. “Sure, I could use one,” he replied. Eydis: Eydis’s eyes lit up and she bounced on her feet. “Fantastic! This will be awesome! Our first time drinking together!” Bowing slightly, she gestured towards the town. “Lead the way, future Chief, drinks are on me!!” Sven: Sven chuckled at the title. Future Chief… “Well, follow me!” he said. He had to admit that it was getting harder to remember his kidnapping and escape. Eydis was probably exactly what he needed. As much as he loved his sisters and parents, he needed time with a family friend, someone who wasn’t roped into this kidnapping…plus a drink. Eydis: Eydis excitedly followed Sven to the tavern. It was going to be the first time she had a drink with Sven, and that was exciting. Although she promised to not cause trouble…she couldn’t promise that no one else would… “Ok so drinks are one me, but you should know… I don’t have a lot of money…” She said as they entered the tavern. Sven: “That’s okay,” Sven said waving it off nonchalantly as he guided Eydis to some seats. “Just one drink won’t kill us.” Eydis: “That’s true,“ Eydis said as she sat down in one of the chairs. It was an empty bar, as it was still early in the morning. “Ahh, you know… I forgot that it’s not even breakfast yet“ Eydis chuckled. “I don’t suppose they serve toast here? Perhaps we should eat instead of drink?“ Sven: “Oh yeah, I guess you’re right,” Sven said realizing that she was in fact right. It was dawn, and that wasn’t exactly the best time to drink. “Sorry,” he added as he sat down next to Eydis, “these past few days have been crazy, to say the least.” Eydis: “Yeah, I’ll bet“ Eydis said, her face growing serious as she turned to Sven. “Your mom mentioned some stuff about you. You wanna talk about it? I’m a good… no wait, I’m not a good listener. Well, I’m a good listener of stories. Not orders or rules. So, if you’ve got a story, I’ll listen.“ Sven: Ugh…” Sven said running a hand through his brown hair, “I don’t really know where to begin. I mean…one minute, I’m sleeping in my bed, and next thing I know, I’m waking up to this knife being held against my throat and dragged out of my bed by some crazy guy.” Eydis: “That was Rhenco, right?“ Eydis said quietly, looking around to make sure no one was listening. “Heard he’s locked up now. How’d you escape?” Sven: “Yeah, my mom went and got him,” Sven said resting his elbows on the table. His parents explained to him and his sisters that Rhenco, Malak, and his family were all locked up and that they were not allowed anywhere near them. Grey had initially planned on not telling them, but Sven was glad that his parents leveled with them. He wasn’t exactly wild about his captors being on his island, but it was better than wondering if he was still out there somewhere. “As for escaping, I managed to break out of this room he kept me in, and…I just ran. I fought as much as I could to get away, and finally I met up with this other guy, and we managed to get to the roof of the building.” Eydis: Eydis flashed Sven a genuine smile. “You’re a fighter. See? You’ll make a great leader someday. You never lose hope and never give up.” She looked down at the table and was quiet for a moment. “Having great parents also helps. Wish I had some like yours….“ Sven: “I guess…” Sven said shrugging, “and I’m grateful for them really. I mean, you should’ve seen them when they confronted Rhenco. They were both so brave. I mean…I cried when one of his lackeys had me, I begged them to let me go. I…I killed…a man. How does that make me a fighter?” Eydis: The young woman shrugged her shoulders and almost placed a hand on Sven’s shoulder before pulling away. “You did what you did to survive. Simple as that. It was a kill or be killed situation.“ Eydis said. “Our parents have certainly killed before, and that was only to survive. Nothing bad about that. Surviving is what makes you a fighter.“ Sven: Sven looked at Eydis. He hadn’t talked to his parents about him killing the doctor yet. Rhenco had mentioned it to his parents, but they didn’t even try to press him about it. They always told him that he could talk when he was ready, but it felt easy to talk to Eydis. “Well, when you put it that way…” Sven began, “I guess you’re right.” He was stuck in the operating room, and the doctor was told to operate on him if he found him. Plus, Boriss was in danger. Eydis: “As long as you don’t start goin’ on a murder spree, you should be find.“ Eydis laughed softly. “And between you and me, I… maybe have killed a man too… But, it was purely in self defense. Our little secret.“ Sven: Sven smiled and held up his hand. “You got it,” he replied. Eydis: Eydis chuckled at the young viking. It was nice having someone to talk to honestly for once. She couldn’t talk to her parents or her siblings like this, so being friends with Sven wasn’t so bad after all. “Gotta say, I’m glad we can talk like this… I don’t get many chances.“ She said. Sven: “Me too,” Sven said smiling. “I mean, I love my family, don’t get me wrong, but it’s nice talking to someone, who’s been around, you know? Someone like you, who’s experienced more.” He honestly meant it. It was refreshing talking to someone like Eydis…a friend, who didn’t treat him like a little kid. -UNFINISHED- Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Sven Felman Category:Eydís Sædíssdóttir